The Majin Legacy
by SpiderLedgic
Summary: Sometimes life can be unpredictable. Son Goku, the legendary hero of his time, understood these words well during the fateful encounter with the monster, Kid Buu. After sacrificing his life for the universe and being unable to be wished back, the responsibility of protecting the Earth and raising the evil reincarnated ten years later is placed on Vegeta.
1. Prologue

**The Majin Legacy**

"Prologue"

* * *

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or any spin-off products. They are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Bird Studios, and last but certainly not least, the fantastic author himself, Akira Toriyama. I own nothing but my Original Characters._

* * *

_Some lives and destinies can change with a single and simple event. In the story you all know, Goku took his "one minute" of desperation to regain his power so he could defeat Kid Buu once and for all. But in this story, he refused Vegeta's offer to step in, and no such time was given. He simply continued fighting until the absolute bitter end._

_The following story starts during the fight between Kid Buu, and Super Saiyan 3 Goku._

* * *

_I'd like to give a special thank you to _**_saucemonkey_**_ and _**_Gohandominates_**_ for helping me set up this story._

* * *

**Kid Buu Saga - Part 1**

******Age 774 - Sacred Planet of the Kais**

'_You're better than me, Kakarott...you are the best._' Vegeta thought to himself, concluding his epiphany. At last, he'd swallowed his pride, and admitted that Kakarott...no...**Goku**... was the better warrior of the two. Of course, right now his pride wasn't worth much when compared to his friend's safety and life.

* * *

Kid Buu, the malicious being that he was, was not as strong as Super Buu in raw power. Unfortunately for his foes, he more than made up for it with absolute ruthless assaults of terror.

The small-in-stature djinn quickly slapped his gloved palms together before shifting them to his side, then concentrating his ki into a single focal point between his hands. In that very same moment, Goku flared his aura to prepare for the menacing attack.

The small and childlike pink Demon laughed maniacally as he thrust his arms forward and shot a powerful stream of pink energy at Goku.

Goku crossed his arms tightly in front of his body to brace himself, while the Majin's energy beam neared him.

The energy beam made first contact with Goku's skin. The Super Saiyan 3's long, golden hair rippled violently in the wind created by the attack. Goku took the blast head-on and survived.

* * *

Elsewhere, due to the extreme turbulence in the atmosphere, Hercule held onto the edge of a jagged boulder as the strong gust of wind generated by the blast easily swept him off his feet and ele him into the air. "Wh...what a realistic dream!" Hercule exclaimed.

Soon after the gust severely died down and he was able to regain his footing.

* * *

Back in the fight the young Demon chuckled to himself at the thought of finally destroying the pesky Saiyan warrior who had caused him so much trouble. However, to Buu's great surprise, a blue energy attack pierced trough the smoke.

The large energy beam completely engulfed the Majin, and virtually destroyed most of his body.

The dust and smoke then cleared, revealing the Super Saiyan 3 with his hands cupped and a look of slight exhaustion on his face. "You fool! This is a real Kamehameha!" He shouted, lowering his arms.

Millions of microscopic pieces of the Demon's body all came together to create a giant "blob" in the sky.

Goku expressed a deep sigh at the sight of the young pink Demon once again reforming his body. "No matter how much I do to him, he never gets any weaker!" He exclaimed to his frustration, falling to his hands and knees. "He just comes back good as new!"

"Kakarott, I-" Vegeta began, flying over to his rival's side.

"I know what you're going to say Vegeta, but I can't risk you dying again! If you pass on while you're already dead, I don't know what'll happen to you!" Goku exclaimed, attempting to stand back up. Unfortunately, his energy seemed to wane on him, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Don't be a fool Kakarott, if you don't take a rest then…" Goku gripped Vegeta's shoulder and raised himself to a standing position.

"It doesn't matter, Vegeta. If you die... well, I don't know what'll happen, but I can tell you there won't be any way I can bring you back." Goku said feebly, releasing his grip on Vegeta.

"Please, Kakarott! At this rate you're going to die of exhaustion!" An obviously concerned Saiyan prince shouted to his comrade, hoping to talk him out of his foolish and hastily-composed plan.

"RAGH!" Kid Buu let out an ear-splicing shriek as he rocketed off towards his two foes. Shocked, the two Saiyans turned their heads in fear.

"Watch it, Vegeta!" Goku shouted, reigniting his burning aura as he braced himself for combat yet again.

Suddenly, Vegeta felt a tinge of anger re-surface towards his friend. "Don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta growled, unconsciously ascending into his Super Saiyan state as a defensive reflex.

Immediately after arriving at the scene, the pink Demon kicked the mighty Saiyan prince in the stomach with great force, causing him to cough up blood as he smashed into a quarry.

In retaliation, Goku let out a mighty shout before he threw a devastating punch at the pink Demon, who instantly teleported directly above Goku, avoiding the attack. The Majin raised his hands in the air, clamping them together, and in one swift motion, he hammered the Saiyan, sending the warrior hurtling to the ground.

The impact of the Saiyan's body and the sacred planet's soil caused Goku to break right through. He was now at the center of a new formed, seemingly bottomless crater, hundreds of meters in diameter, laying there, covered in dirt, stunned from the Majin's attack.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta shouted from not too far away, hoping that Goku would wise up and allow him to enter the fray. As much as his Saiyan blood boiled for the chance to fight Buu, he didn't want to detract from Goku's battle.

At the bottom of the crater, Goku stood back up, not appearing to be injured in the slightest. "Dammit! He used my own technique against me!" He shouted to himself, obviously frustrated.

Seconds later, Goku regained his naturally calm composure and flew back up, face to face with Buu. "Interesting... maybe you do have some intelligence." Goku thought aloud, wondering about the mental capacity of his opponent.

Kid Buu started laughing maniacally, and repetitively banged his fists against his chest, not unlike a gorrila.

"Heh heh." Goku laughed. "Or maybe not." He quipped.

Without warning, Kid Buu relentlessly attacked the Saiyan warrior with a series of punches and kicks to the body and head, which Goku did his best to defend.

After several blocked punches, the Majin managed to land a clean right hook on the mighty warriors jaw, pushing him back several feet. Goku recovered before being pushed back even more, immediately rushing back towards Kid Buu with the ferocity that only the Super Sayian 3 form would allow him to have, kicking him in the stomach. The Majin returned the favour by throwing a strong kick aimed for the Saiyan's vulnerable head. However, before it could make contact, Goku, with one fluid motion, blocked the attack with his forearm.

* * *

Watching from the sidelines, Vegeta had a frustrated look on his face. Not only was the Saiyan prince merely swatted away by a pathetic looking pink Demon, but the strange creature barely acknowledged his existence. Although that paled in comparison to how he felt about Goku's actions in fighting Buu alone.

'I know what you're doing _Kakarott...you never intended for me to fight Majin Buu at all..._' He thought to himself, '_You knew I'd be killed in an instant, and you would risk your life so mine could be saved..._'

* * *

The Majin raised his index finger to the Super Saiyan warrior. "Hehehe!" He chuckled.

The Saiyan warrior immediately assumed a defensive stance, ready for whatever was to come.

Again, the Demon began to laugh maniacally as he charged a large pink sphere of Ki energy at the tip of his finger.

Sensing the amount of energy Kid Buu was feeding into the blast made the long, golden haired warrior nervous. '_That amount of power..._' Goku was completely silent, and everything and everyone seemed to follow-suit.

Seconds before the Majin was about to fire the ball of Ki at his enemy, the shouting of Hercule was heard throughout the sky.

"Buu!" The curly haired, moustached man yelled at the top of his lungs. "How 'bout you stop pickin' on the little guys, and try fightin' the world champ!" He yelled again, this time pointing at Buu with his index finger.

The self-proclaimed Champion of Earth's shouting was so ear-piercing, it even managed to catch the attention of Kid Buu, Vegeta, and Goku.

With his fists clenched, the curly-haired man stared out at his opponent and gave a victorious smile, thumb extending as he pointed it down towards the ground. "I can't stand this any longer," Hercule shouted mockingly. "Do you think a champion such as I would sit back and watch?" He asked rhetorically. "You're about to go toe-to-toe with the World Champ!"

Kid Buu, watching as the strange man was shouting words he simply had no time to even care about, cracked a smile.

'_Too bad this is a dream, that line was gold!_' The curly-haired man thought.

'_That idiot! He's going to get himself killed!_' The Saiyan prince thought to himself.

The Majin started laughing maniacally.

A few seconds later, the young Demon rushed directly towards Hercule.

"What's Hercule doing?!" Goku wondered.

"Ahh!" Hercule shouted. '_This almost feels too real to be a dream!_' Hercule finally snapped out of it, and for the moment, looking around and realizing that this was reality. Fearing for his life, he actually managed to avoid the Demon's punch by ducking down and going on all fours. "P-Please! I-I was only joking!" Hercule promptly stood back up after Kid Buu had finished his attack.

The pink Demon started to laugh maniacally at the thought of killing the pathetic Human. However, as Kid Buu was about to hit Hercule with a fatal blow, he suddenly felt as if something inside of him was trying to fight its way out from within.

"Arrrgggh!" The Demon started screaming in pain.

He started perspiring profusely, all the while screaming in agony. The reason now became evident to those watching: the Demon was struggling with himself internally.

Hercule looked at the pink Demon in confusion. '_What the?_' The curly-haired man thought. Hercule then thought he realized exactly what was happening. "Aha ha ha! I get it! You must be afraid of my strength!" He proclaimed confidently. "Poor Majin Buu! You must be able to sense my power!" He continued to mock.

Far away, but watching the "fight" from the sky, Goku looked on as Buu appeared to be struggling greatly. "Why hasn't Buu killed him yet?" He questioned. "Is he really sensing his power?" Goku wondered, standing by in case Hercule had some kind of plan to stop Kid Buu.

Struggling, and sweating greatly, Buu attempted to calm himself by placing his hands on each side of his head.

"Kakarott! Now's your chance! Attack Buu!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, right! Thanks Vegeta!" Nearly instantaneously, the Super Saiyan 3's golden aura filled with bio-electricity currents intensified. The warrior charged toward the mighty Majin and delivered a strong kick directly to the pink Demon's chest, sending him sliding for several meters across the ground.

"Aha ha ha! You're lucky, Buu! Lucky my friend here was the one to fight you! Did you really think you could defeat the martial arts champ?!" Hercule boasted loudly.

Seconds later, the young Demon stood back up, somehow managing to gain control of himself once again. Then, Kid Buu spat out something that merely appeared to be spit, however in mid-air, it turned into the fat, and pure-hearted Majin Buu before touching and sliding across the ground.

"Ah! Buu!" Hercule exclaimed.

Vegeta, Goku and Hercule's eyes all widened in shock. They all individually wondered how the fat Majin Buu was still alive.

Feeling free of any restraint he may or may not have had, Kid Buu once again chuckled maniacally at the thought of killing everyone currently on the planet.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a distant planet, covered with tall grass, and no known life forms, Dende, Kibito Kai, and the Elder Kai silently observed the fight through the elder Kaioshin's crystal ball.

"What just happened?!" The Elder Kai asked curiously.

"That's Buu! The fat Majin Buu was inside him this whole time!" The teenage Namekian answered. "He and Hercule formed a friendship on Earth, so to stop Buu from hurting him, the fat Majin Buu must have fought his way out!"

"Oh. Well then... I suppose it doesn't matter if the Human dies now." The Elder Kai replied.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, on the Sacred Planet of the Kais, Kid Buu continued to chuckle.

Hercule ran up to Kid Buu."Wh-What are you laughing at?! Y-You still wanna challenge me?" The moustached Human asked. '_All right, well, since this is just a dream..._'

Hercule pulled his fist back, ready to throw a punch, however as he was about to do it, the Demon had already punched him in the nose, pulling his punch to only to do enough damage to make his nose bleed.

"Oww!" Hercule yelled in pain, reflexively cupping his nose with his hands.

"Muaha ha ha!" laughed Kid Buu.

The pink Demon was just about to deliver a fatal punch to Hercule. However, before it could happen, they were divided by an energy beam that stopped them from getting any closer to each other.

Everyone watching the fight stood in shock.

Hercule looked to his left, and saw the fat Majin Buu with his arm still extended, steam from firing the blast, dissipating into the air.

Hercule looked at Buu with a tear in his eye, extremely happy to see his best friend again. "Buu! Y-You're alive!" The curly-haired man exclaimed in surprise, and happiness.

"Leave Buu's friend alone!" The Fat Majin Buu exclaimed.

Kid Buu looked at Fat Buu in surprise for only a second. It was time to focus on the battle again. He rushed on the fat Demon, and punched him in the face with enough force to send him flying. The young Demon extended his arm all the way to the Fat Buu in length. Grabbing his head tentacle, Kid Buu retracted his arm, forcibly bringing the Fat Buu with him. Then, when the young Majin's arm was back only five feet longer than its original length, he turned around, facing the other direction and slammed Fat Buu's body against the ground in his direction.

The Saiyan warrior as well sprang into action. He rushed toward Kid Buu and threw several bursts of energy.

The blasts violently exploded as they hit the young Majin, blowing off a large chunk of his body.

Upon reaching the villain, Goku attempted to land a punch on him, however, the Demon narrowly dodged it by sidestepping out of the way to his left.

Utilising telekinesis, Kid Buu made the severed piece of flesh suddenly liquefy, now resembling something similar to goo. The piece of the goo leapt toward the Super Saiyan 3, stretching in length to accommodate for his size. Facing the direction of the goo, the Saiyan, easily able to see it heading toward him, quickly placed his middle and index finger on his forehead, then instantly transported high in the air well before it reached him. Upon missing its target, Kid Buu brought the goo to reunite with his body once again.

The other Majin used the time Goku was fighting with Kid Buu to recuperate.

The young Demon charged toward Goku. However, when he was about half-way to the Saiyan, he was suddenly tackled out of the sky by the fat Majin Buu.

Currently in the sky, and within Fat Buu's grasp, Kid Buu made use of his head tentacle and extended it far enough to grab the fat Demon's leg.

Struggling to break free of Kid Buu's grip, and still falling toward the ground, a noticeable grunt could be heard from the pure hearted Majin as he attempted to loosen the grip by shaking his leg back in forth, and side to side.

A moment later, the young Majin decided to finally put an end to it.

The grunt now turned into a slight scream in agony as his leg was torn off, freeing Kid Buu from his grasp.

The young Demon flew behind Fat Buu at blinding speed, then, kicked him to the ground.

The Super Saiyan 3 rushed on the childlike, pink Demon immediately after witnessing the event, shooting a golden ki blast along the way.

"Ha ha ha!" Kid Buu chuckled.

Holding out his right hand, he shot a pink ki blast of the same size back at Goku's. As soon as it hit, it overpowered Goku's blast and broke right through it, sending it directly at the warrior's chest.

The young Majin rushed behind the Saiyan and kicked him to the ground, in which he landed on the already downed Fat Buu.

Laughing maniacally, Kid Buu again held out his hand, charging a single energy sphere which grew in size and destructive force the more of his power he put into it.

Staring into the maniacs eye were like staring into a window of pitch black darkness. Kid Buu seemed to be the heartless monster Kibito Kai claimed him to be.

Even watching from the sidelines, Vegeta as well knew this fact.

Thinking of his dear friend Hercule, Fat Buu clenched his fist in determination. He also knew that in order for Hercule and Buu to be friends again, this monster had to be destroyed.

Together, they all knew that this childish Majin Buu was a monster that needed to be stopped at all costs. This battle had to be won, and Goku had already decided that he would sacrifice his own life if it were necessary. Too many innocent people had died to let this abomination live.

"Muahaha!" The young Demon chuckled, continuing to charge his Ki energy for a few more seconds before the sphere was at least a foot in diameter.

"Wh… what power!..." The Super Saiyan 3 Goku exclaimed, shocked beyond belief that he would deliberately destroy the planet while there were so many fighters left to toy with.

Kid Buu shot the blast toward the two fighters at a slow pace, almost as if he wanted them to move out of the way.

Goku got back up to his feet and cupped his hands tightly to his side. "Ka...me..." A blue energy sphere began to glow brightly between the Super Saiyan's hands.

"Move!" The Fat Buu shouted to the adjacent Saiyan's surprise.

"Huh?"

"Buu can take this!"

Goku had never seen this side of him before. He was just so...serious. Taking his advice, the Saiyan warrior stopped charging his signature move, then jumped out of the way of the blast, leaving the fat Majin behind to take the blast head-on.

"Buu!" His best friend, Hercule cried out in concern, looking on as the battle unfolded before his eyes just moments ago.

Hercule couldn't sense their power so he had no idea what was going on from that perspective. There was one thing he knew for sure though; he could tell that his rotund friend was in trouble.

Bee, the stray dog Majin Buu and Hercule found on the now destroyed Earth, was barking non-stop.

At the same time, Hercule noticed the dogs barking from several meters away. "Oh, Bee!" said the curly-haired man, running over to the dog then picking him up.

The blast hit the fat Demon, destroying most of his body, pieces of his dead, burnt, flesh shot up into the sky.

"BUU! NO!" The self-proclaimed champion yelled, the dog in his hands whining from hearing his calls.

"It worked!" exclaimed the Saiyan, happy the planet was still all in one piece.

The dust and smoke cleared greatly, revealing the severely scorched body of the Majin who may have just saved the planet.

"Ha ha ha!" Kid Buu laughed maniacally.

Far away from the blast, Vegeta watched as the energy ball hit. '_And here I thought he would be useless in this battle!_'

Fat Buu regenerated from the damage as quick as he could, the process taking about a full minute to complete. His scorched body went back to the pink body it was before. He looked as if nothing even happened.

Kid Buu rushed at the rotund Buu hastily and fiercely, with intent to beat his opponent to a pulp.

Upon reaching his destination, the villain started punching his opponent, each punch getting harder and harder. Fat Buu struggled to block even the weakest punch, but they almost all of them went through.

High in the air, Goku, still in his Super Saiyan 3 state, looked on. '_I know I'll regret this..._' He thought. The Saiyan tightly cupped his hands to his side. "Ka...! Me...! Ha...!" An azure sphere of energy formed in the palm of his hands. "Me...!" He yelled before placing two fingers on his forehead, then instantly teleporting beside Kid Buu.

"HAAAAAA!" Goku yelled as the enormous blast engulfed his enemy.

It only took a few more moments for the magical demon to regenerate from the attack.

The moment he did, he rushed on his opponent, hitting him with a flurry of punches, ending with the Demon's pink fist directly in the Saiyan's gut, causing him to bend over and cough up blood.

The young Demon flew up several feet in the air, allowing the mighty Saiyan pick himself back up.

Goku's head was facing the ground, as he was noticeably panting. He knew if he was going to win, he was going to have to give it everything he had, even if it wasn't enough.

Fat Buu rushed on Kid Buu, ruthlessly punching his former self. He threw a punch which slammed right into the young Majin's face, however, the attack didn't seem to faze him one bit.

"Ha ha ha!" Kid Buu laughed as the fist was lodged into his face. "Me real Buu. Me kill you!" He said before maniacally laughing once more.

Kid Buu punched Fat Buu several times in the gut, then finished by placing both hands on Buu's chest and firing a large Ki blast, blowing his body apart.

Around the young Demon, bits and pieces of the rotund Majin's body each forming into copies of the original Fat Buu, making a combined total of four, all laughing playfully.

The small Majin looked around him, puzzled.

"Ah-ha! Smart! Four against one should do just fine!" Goku murmured to himself.

Each of the four Fat Demon's proceeded to punch and kick Kid Buu, each of them actually managing to successfully hit him a few times.

"I've got to help him! The evil ones power is still much greater than all of them!" said Goku, powering up and heading toward the combatants, leaving behind a golden streak crackling with electricity as he flew.

One of the duplicates threw a punch as another one hurled a mighty kick. However, both of which were blocked by Kid Buu's forearm and knee respectively.

THUUUUD! As the young Demon was about to make a move, he was answered by a right hook from the Super Saiyan 3, knocking him away and into a nearby mountain which then crumbled on top of him.

Thinking it was safe, Hercule, with his puppy Bee in hand, ran over to the Majin Buu's and patted each of them on their backs. "W-Wow, B-Buu! You're doing great!" he exclaimed, also getting encouragement from Bee, who was barking happily.

The original rotund Demon turned to face his friend. "No. Buu don't think Buu can beat him."

Strong winds were generated as the now collapsed mountain nearby erupted in a violent explosion, sending the leftover rock and debris that weren't completely disintegrated outward in every direction.

Hercule was able to protect Bee and himself by hiding behind one of the Majin Buu's which was surprisingly able to shield him from the winds as their capes rippled outward from the force of the blast, as with the Saiyan warriors long golden hair.

* * *

Vegeta could only look on as this commenced, too far away to be affected by the wind.

'_Darn it, that big wad of spit out chewing gum just refuses to stay down! He might be too much for Kakarott and the other Buu!_' He thought. '_And yet...I'm still here, looking on as I did during that stupid tournament so many years ago against Cell! Darn it Kakarott, you should have let me have a turn against this buffoon!_'

* * *

Back on the battlefield stood Kid Buu, staring directly at his two opponents, determined to have even more fun with them despite all the trouble they had caused.

"Mr. Satan," started the Saiyan in an even-tempered tone.

"Huh?" Hercule shifted his eyesight to look toward Goku.

"You and your pet should probably move out of the way now."

"R-Right! Well, good luck to both of you!" Hercule started running to a safer distance away from the battle still carrying Bee.

"Ready to do this, Buu?"

Fat Buu nodded. "Yes! Buu ready!" Majin Buu replied in a fierce tone.

Goku clenched his fists to his sides as his golden aura once again intensified, electricity crackling around it. "Then let's do this!" He finished in a naturally rougher tone — a side effect of his Super Saiyan 3 transformation.

* * *

_I would like to also point out that I probably wouldn't have started writing this story if not for Dragon Ball Multiverse. It's a fan made sequel to Dragon Ball Z and a web comic online created by Salagir and the former artist Gogeta Jr. before his departure from drawing the Manga. If you have the time, please check it out on the DBM website. And of course, please enjoy and review this story._

* * *

_After reading the reviews and noticing the chapters were fairly short, Saucemonkey and I have "revised" my prologue. I really want to thank ArcaneHurricane, and SuperVegetarott for their reviews about the chapter length. More importantly, I'd like to thank Saucemonkey for helping me combine chapters 1, 2, and 3 together, and helping make my divergence point clearer, as well as Super Vegetarott again for editing. _

* * *

_This story is a part of a new project that a few fellow authors are taking part in as well, called the DBM2 project (the name is a work in progress) If you've already heard about it and know _**_some_**_ of the fanfics associated with it (I.E. Piccolo's Choice, Break Through the Limit, Honor Trip, Guardian, and Bringer of Death) then I encourage you to read their stories as well. And if you didn't already know about it, then read their stories anyway!_


	2. Death of a Hero

**The Majin Legacy**

"Death of a Hero"

* * *

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or any spin-off products. They are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Bird Studios, and last but certainly not least, the fantastic author himself, Akira Toriyama. I own nothing but my Original Characters._

* * *

_A special thank you to Saucemonkey for motivating me to finish this chapter. Had he not done so, it probably wouldn't have came out for another few weeks._

* * *

**Kid Buu Saga: Part II**

Back on the distant planet covered mostly in tall grass, Kibito Kai and the Elder Kaioshin, along with Dende, commented on the recent events transpiring on their precious planet the fate of the universe was resting on.

"What are they thinking? Don't they know the fat ones power is now split into four?" said the Elder Kai. Ever since the fight started; in his point of view, the protagonists had been doing everything all wrong.

"Ancestor, please," said Kibito Kai respectfully. "I'm sure Goku knows what he's doing. After all, he is our only hope right now."

"Fine," The 15th generation Kaioshin replied begrudgingly. "I'll give him the benefit of the doubt...but he better not mess this up."

Dende gulped. '_Please Goku...win this_. _Not only for us... but for everyone._'

* * *

**Sacred Planet of the Kais...**

The mighty Saiyan warrior charged toward the villain, leaving behind a golden streak of energy and followed by the four Fat Buu copies. Together, they charged, clinging desperately to the prospect of victory

"Heh heh." Kid Buu chuckled, remaining completely still even as his opponents congregated around him.

Catching Kid Buu off guard, one of the four Fat Buu copies punched the young Majin from behind in the side of the face making him stagger for a brief second before turning around and seeing the clone.

Following that, another doppelgänger grabbed Kid Buu from behind; wrapping its arms around the latter's entire body.

The original Majin Buu began to punch Kid Buu while he was in an inferior position, trying to capitalize on the opportunity he was given. However, the young Majin had enough; these futile games wouldn't faze him! The turbulence caused by his next primal shout was so powerful, it literally drove his five opponents backwards and slamming into debris.

Yet another copy rushed toward Kid Buu, this one - making the same mistake as the others - tried to punch him. Clearly, he had made a regression in his tactic, for he completely missed the small Majin; he flew high up in the air well before the strike would have hit. He quickly charged a pink basket ball sized energy sphere in each of his hands. "Heh heh heh!" Kid Buu grinned as he shot one of the blasts at the copy below. The blast completely engulfed it, leaving nothing behind.

"Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed like a child watching his favourite TV show, both hands on his stomach trying to contain his maniacal laughter.

THUUUUUD! A fierce knee from the Super Saiyan 3 Goku sent him hurtling toward the ground.

The young Demon recovered in mid air. Then, in one swift motion, he expanded his arm, stretching it all the way up to the Saiyan and slapping him across the face before grabbing the collar of the Super Saiyan 3's Gi. He pulled Goku toward him, twisting his body around to then throw him toward the ground, shooting several bursts of Ki at him along the way.

Nearing the ground, Goku effortlessly parried the blasts away before regaining control of himself and back flipping in mid air. The warrior flew back up to Kid Buu at an incredible speed; each threw a barrage of punches and kicks at each other, seeming to be equal.

The young Majin tried to hit the Saiyan with a haymaker of a punch. However, he dodged it without much of a problem. As quickly as he could he sent three punches directly to his opponents diaphragm in rapid succession, hurting the Demon; something he as of before now had been unable to do.

"Gah!" The skinny pink Demon gasped in slight pain. As he was recovering, he was nearly caught by another punch, this time from another doppelgänger of Fat Buu.

The punch was aimed for the head, however, Kid Buu simply twisted his body to the left, dodging the attack and countering by shooting a pink Ki blast at the copy's head, destroying its cranium.

The doppelgänger lifted his hands to where his head previously was and tried to feel for it. He simply reached into his neck and pulled another head out as yet another doppelgänger flew up to aid his fellow copy.

Both relentlessly attacked, landing several punches and kicks in the process, only infuriating the young Demon.

His skin literally turned red instead of the normal bright pink due to his frustration, he let out a huge shockwave of invisible energy in the form of a 'scream' outward in every direction, easily vaporizing the two doppelgänger's surrounding him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" The childish Demon laughed maniacally.

The remaining copy and the original Majin Buu flew up beside Goku. "Buu help." said the original Fat Buu.

Kid Buu rushed at them, and they all moved out of the way in separate directions. The remaining doppelgänger went to deliver a kick that met with the young Majin's forearm. Goku attempted to kick him as well, but as he was charging toward him, the Demon extended his arm and grabbed the Super Saiyan 3's leg and threw him into Majin Buu.

Still blocking the copy's kick with his forearm, he turned to it and proceeded to disintegrated it with a pink Ki blast.

The last, and original Fat Buu gritted his teeth. On the upside, his power wasn't divided anymore. However, they lost their edge; five on one seemed to be working better than two on one.

The rotund Demon moved his head tentacle to face Kid Buu. "Buu turn you into chocolate!" a pink beam shot out of it, quickly heading toward its target.

The young Demon simply smiled.

Kid Buu disappeared well before the beam would touch him. Out of nowhere he reappeared behind Fat Buu in an instant, kicking him in the back of the head and sending him flying several feet across the air before recovering.

Again, the Demon disappeared and reappeared; this time behind Goku.

Unlike his obese comrade, the Saiyan was able to sense his opponent. The instant he reappeared and went to kick him, Goku spun around and punched the pink Demon in the jaw, staggering him slightly.

Like a torpedo, Fat Buu launched himself head first and head butted his former self hard in the sternum.

He followed up with a punch which Kid Buu abruptly caught with his teeth!

The young Majin bit down as hard as he could. Out of anger, Majin Buu formed a ball of energy in the palm of his hand that was in Kid Buu's mouth, allowing him to open up his fist and forcing Kid Buu's mouth open. The blast tore through the back of his throat leaving behind a large exit wound before he regenerated, and the young demon backed away from his counterpart quickly to "play" with the other fighter.

"Hehehehe!" Kid Buu chuckled moments before rushing at the Super Saiyan 3.

They engaged his hand-to-hand combat once more. "I can't keep fighting as a Super Saiyan 3 much longer... I can already feel myself losing power; losing focus..."

The young Demon landed a punch in the Saiyan's gut, making him bowl over. He finished his assault by striking Goku's back with his elbow which sent him hurtling to the ground.

After that, Kid Buu rushed on Fat Buu and again easily overpowered him with a series of rapid punches to the gut before finishing with an uppercut then blasting him away.

* * *

Watching from the sidelines, Vegeta felt a surging combination of fury and anger; the two couldn't be compared. For each emotion he felt, another counteracted it with equal intensity.. '_Damn, he's completely dominating them!...grr...Why am I even still here?! They clearly can't take Buu on alone!_'

* * *

Also observing the battle was Hercule. "No, Buu! Where is he?!" he said with a weary voice, growing nervous for his friend.

* * *

Goku regained consciousness only to find himself nearly buried in the dirt of the Sacred Kai planet. The warrior was able to stand back up after using his hands to push off the ground, but it was quite obvious he was fatigued.

Abreast him, Kid Buu descended to the ground, cocking a finger forwards and laughing "Hehehehe!"

"You're definitely stronger than I thought you would be Buu. But this ends now!" The Super Saiyan 3 ripped of his tattered orange gi. "I'll never forgive you for what you've done."

The Demon was unresponsive. Perhaps he didn't understand. Perhaps he just didn't care. Goku thought it was probably the latter.

He raised his hand to the Majin, and shot a ball of Ki which obliterated his lower half. Quickly pressing the attack, Goku then rushed toward him and struck him with a heavy elbow to his cheek, creating an indent on Buu's face.

The demon flew back a few feet and regrew his lower half, and regenerated from the elbow blow. It seemed like nothing would be able to bring him down now...

Goku was clearly agitated; one could see it on his face from a mile away. '_It's always the same with him... No matter what I do, he regenerates... Is there anyway to defeat him for good?_'

"Heh heh heh!"

The Super Saiyan 3 instantly flew up into the air, and the villain followed. They continued fighting for several seconds before flying up even higher, continuing this action many more times.

Kid Buu backed off then extended his leg to kick Goku's abdomen. After making contact he extended his leg even further, forcibly making the warrior extend with it.

The Demon's body followed its leg, effectively closing the distance and regaining its rightful length as he head butted the warrior.

"Argh!" Goku screamed out in pain, drops of blood sliding down the cut on his forehead.

Kid Buu grabbed the front of Goku's undershirt and held him in place as he charged a small Ki blast in his other palm.

* * *

'_If I don't do something right now, Kakarott's going to be killed!..._' thought the Saiyan prince. This concern for his former rival was new to him. Never in a million years could he have fathomed he would care this much.

Enough was enough. Without a second thought, Vegeta flew toward his friend at top speed, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 along the way.

* * *

"Hehehehe! You go bye bye!"

THUUUUM! A second before shooting, his face was met with a gloved fist belonging to the other Saiyan who have been witnessing the battle until now.

Kid Buu fell across the sky end-over-end for several seconds before impacting with a cliff, burying the Majin with rock debris.

Goku was going to fall before Vegeta ducked under his arm and placed it on his shoulder for support. "Veg...Vegeta..." he barely spoke.

"Kakarott, are you alright?"

"Y...yeah... Th...thanks, Vegeta."

"I know it is still technically your turn, but I really think I should jump in." he tried to convince Goku before being answered with words that surprised him.

"S-sure. If you can hold him off for just a few seconds-"

"You're still planning to fight him?" asked Vegeta, surprised. "Are you insane?"

"N...no. If I can get a few minutes to gather m...my energy, I think I can beat him." he reasoned. "The only reason I'm even half as tired as I am right now is because of Super Saiyan 3."

"Hu? What do you mean?" the Saiyan Prince wondered.

* * *

Hundreds of yards away, Kid Buu got out from the under remains of the cliff he slammed into. Rather than heading back right away, he simply jerked his neck from left to right, cracking it.

* * *

"I'm not used to this form yet. I only just attained months before the tournament... It drains too much energy; if I can power up for a few minutes I'm confident that I'll be able to win." he said, taking his arm off Vegeta's shoulder and sustaining flight on his own.

"Alright, Kakarott... We both know I'd only last for a few minutes anyway."

"What? No... Don't even kid yourself, you'd last longer than that, I'm sure of it." he attempted to assure him.

"Stop trying to spare my feelings, we both know what I say is true... Talking about this right now isn't important; what is, is you gathering your energy. Go."

"Alright. Thanks Vegeta." he said as he hovered backward.

Vegeta flew off toward Buu while Goku stayed behind. "HAAAAAA!" he began powering up.

* * *

Vegeta came to a sudden stop high above where Kid Buu stood. "Let's do this, you pink bastard!" he taunted.

"Huh?" The young Demon noticed a fighter before him that was different than the last. He flew up to meet him in the air. "Hehehe." he chuckled.

Vegeta raised both his hands at the Majin and repeatedly shot several bursts of Ki energy at the villain.

* * *

The Super Saiyan 3 continued to gather his strength, all the while observing the battle. '_That's great, Vegeta. If you just keep that up for a few minutes this will be a piece of cake!_' he thought happily.

* * *

Vegeta continued to fire Ki blasts. He thought it would be enough to hold him off for a while. Moments later it was made painfully clear he was wrong.

KRRAAACKK! Little did the Saiyan Prince know, as he was firing the blasts Kid Buu disappeared than reappeared behind him and drove a heavy kick into the warrior's back, sending him hurtling diagonally to the ground at a rapid speed and nearly crippling him.

The young Demon once again disappeared. He reappeared under Vegeta and kicked him hard in the gut, causing him to cough up blood. Buu wasn't done. He disappeared again, and reappeared above him then kicked him toward the ground.

The Super Saiyan impacted the ground at a rapid speed. Miraculously, he hadn't died again.

* * *

'_D-DARN IT! Vegeta... Hang in there!_'

* * *

The Saiyan Prince struggled to stand back up. As soon as he did he cupped his left shoulder with his hand, and then turned to face his opponent. "That's it? Is that's all you can do?" he taunted once again. "You think silly attacks like that will be able to put me down? Don't hold your breath!" he exclaimed.

Buu was shocked. Never had he fought someone like this; his ego was huge.

However, it wasn't a problem. He had been toying with him from the very beginning. It was time to finish him.

Kid Buu flew high up in the air. Instantly, he began to charge his own twisted version of a Kamehameha wave; this one being pink in colour. "Hehehe!"

* * *

Bee started barking loudly. "W...what is that?! That thing's huge!" he exclaimed. '_Wait, where'd Majin Buu go?_' he thought to himself while looking around.

* * *

All Goku could see was the young Demon high up in the air charging an energy blast. Vegeta wasn't in sight. He could sense how much power was in Kid Buu's blast. '_Oh no... It doesn't matter anymore! I'm not at full power, but I can't just stay here or else Vegeta will be wiped out of existence..._' thought the Super Saiyan 3. '_I have no choice. I need to counter than with my own full power Kamehameha wave, it's the only way I know I can beat him...but...I'm still drained...I can't think about that, I have to try._'

After making his decision, he placed his middle and index fingers on the forehead and began to concentrate.

* * *

Vegeta continued to cup his hand on his left shoulder in pain. Though he would never admit it, even to himself, deep down Vegeta was afraid. Afraid of never being able to see Bulma and Trunks ever again. The proud Saiyan Prince closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate.

Suddenly, Kakarott appeared in front of him, his hands cupped tightly to his sides. "Sorry to take your turn, Vegeta. But hey, you did awesome. I'll take it from here." he said warmly.

"Huh?" Kid Buu noticed the warrior.

"Kakarott? Are you-" he began before being cut off.

"Kamehameha!" A bright azure wave headed straight for Kid Buu.

"Ha!" The young Majin shot his beam as well.

They collided in midair, so far seeming to be equal. The blasts intensified, both attempted to add more power to them.

"Vegeta, move!" exclaimed Goku.

"Ah?" Vegeta flew backward several meters until he found a cliff and landed on its apex.

"Arrrgggh!" Goku struggled to hold on. '_I...I can feel my power slipping!_'

Rock and debris started to rise up from the ground around the Saiyan warrior as he put more power into his blast.

"Heh heh heh!" Kid Buu casually put more power into his energy wave.

"Argh! I'm finished!" he exclaimed as he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. '_Wait! The Kaioken! That could give the edge I need, but...can I use it as a Super Saiyan 3 without irreparably damaging my body?_' he began to wonder to himself, weighing his options.

* * *

"C'mon, Kakarott! You can do this!" Vegeta motivated from the sidelines, his body broken and battered.

* * *

Kid Buu's blast started to overpower Goku's. It seemed absolutely hopeless for the Earth-raised Saiyan's victory...

'_I...I have to try it!_' he concluded. "Argh..." he continued struggling; while doing so, he paused for a moment to reflect on the events that transpired in the last few days leading up to right now. "Well, it's been a long ride, Buu. You've proved time and time again to be the strongest enemy we've ever faced... If by some miracle I do survive this, I only wish you would come back...but as a better person. I'd like that_._" Goku couldn't handle it anymore; it was too much of a challenge to keep trying to push forward. "Arrgh!... Super!... Kaioken!"

"What?!" shouted Vegeta in disbelief. "That idiot is going to kill himself! Kakarott, don't you dare-"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted the Super Saiyan, consuming all the power he could get. A crimson hue started to completely encompass his golden aura, multiplying the amount of energy in his Kamehameha wave and feeding it with more than enough energy to overpower the pink titan's blast once and for all.

"Arg! Arguahh!" It was now Buu who was struggling. He couldn't take the amount of power being handled by the oversaturated Super Saiyan.

"HAAAAH!" With one last push, Goku's blast managed to successfully push Buu's back. The beam was drawing ever closer to the demon. He was powerless to stop it, and the blast quickly engulfed him entirely. The power of the blast incinerated the evil creature entirely, destroying every last molecule of his body.

It was now over, Kid Buu was finally defeated!

* * *

Back on the unknown planet, Dende, the Elder Kaioshin and Kibito Kai cheered and danced happily after witnessing the outcome.

"He did it!" The Elder Kaioshin shouted in joy.

'_I knew you could do it, Goku._' the Namekian teenager, Dende, thought to himself with a smile, as the Kaioshin's were dancing happily behind him.

* * *

The Saiyan severely panted before powering down into his regular base form. Although his Kamehameha had finished the job, and he was universes saviour once again...he collapsed then and there.

"Ka-Kakarott!" that was the last thing he heard.

* * *

_Hello, everyone! You may have noticed the last part of this chapter where Vegeta and Goku are talking is similar to the Manga chapter. That wasn't originally planned but I figured doing it that way it could show how tired Goku was. Obviously, it was cut short and he started his Kamehameha with roughly two thirds of his full power._

_The Super Kaioken was inspired by the Filler episode in DBZ in which he used it with a dead body. I've constantly wondered. Why wouldn't he just use in it canon to increase his already titanic Super Saiyan power? I came up with a theory that it can only be used with a dead body since even the dead Goku was visibly tired when he would supposedly have unlimited energy. The strain of the Kaioken technique has been stated to have the ability to destroy the body of the user if they use it for too much of an increase. And combined with the already straining power of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, using them together would surely have devastating effects both for the user and the receiver of the attack._

_I'd also like to thank Saucemonkey for giving me a shout out in his last chapter of his fanfic, 'Piccolo's Choice'. If you haven't heard of it or haven't read it yet, you should. It's a great story written by an incredible author. Gohandominates also gave me a shout out in his last chapter of 'Gohan: The Fallen Hero' so it would be cool if you checked that out as well._

_You may also have noticed I've been using sound effects like "THUUUD", "THUUUMM", "KKRRACKK", etc. That was directly inspired by npberryhill and davidstarlingm, the authors of the popular Vegeta-centred fic 'Bringer of Death'. It was a really good decision on their part to incorporate them into their fic, and one of the reasons I've always enjoyed reading it so much was because of the sound effects. Please, if you have the time, check out their fic as well._

_Note: Super Vegetarott was able to assist with specific parts of the chapter; please give his fanfics a try when you can._

* * *

_Now for some Q&A/C&R_ _(C= Comment/R = Response), from before the revision._

_**saucemonkey**__ & __**Gohandominates**_

**C:**_ Excellent! This is starting out wonderfully and I can't wait to find out how Goku kills Kid Buu!_

**C: **_Looking good Ledgic, keep it up._

_**R: **__Thank you both for the support!_

**C:**_ Yo man, I'm loving the story! And I'm really lookin forward to the direction it's taking. Consider yourself fav'd and followed!_

**R: **_Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

**Q: **_So far so good, nice writing style, but I guess I didn't understand the divergence point, was it when Kid Buu regenerate from the Kamehameha damage? In the amine Buu waste some time doing a" rebolation dance" XD and with this Goku asks for Vegeta to hold Buu for a minute but here I think Buu just attacked the two straight away, right?_

**A: **_Thanks, I'm still working on my definite writing style, so thanks for confirming I'm in the right direction, and pretty much._

**C: **_This is a very good starting point. I would prefer though some more narration and a slightly less blunt approach with how things happened. Right now, it goes a bit fast so I suggest perhaps longer words and a tad-bit more dialogue and description._

**R:** _Thanks for the tips!_

**Q: **_I am really looking forward to where this story goes. Will Majin Buu win? That is actually what I am thinking will happen. the story flows well,at a natural pace, almost as good as Bringer of Death. Can't wait to see more._

**A: **_I guess you'll just have to wait and see. ;) I'm truly honoured that you're comparing the pace to Bringer of Death. I can only hope to one day be that good!_

**Q:** _I can't wait to see what happens next, and how Uubs roll will play out. Though, here is a quick question. How will you be handling Pan? Without her grandpa, I don't think she would be that interested in martial arts. Or will Gohan show her just how strong he is and train her? Speaking of which, will Gohan be a part of Uub's training?_

_Interesting question..._

**C_:_**_I'm gonna miss Goku. Whenever he's on screen, gives me a sense of safety. But I suppose that there would be a universe somewhere where Buu killed him, but at least here there's a chance of a better ending._

_As for writing style, good, but a few too many paragraphs only consisting of one sentence. Normally when doing that, its to create suspense or highlight an important detail._

_Other than that, it's a good writing style and I'm getting a positive feel from it._

**R: **_Yeah, I agree, Goku is joy to read, write, and see on screen. Even though Goku will be dead, it doesn't mean he'll never make another appearance!_

_I hope you like my writing here a little better, I tried to follow your tips as much as I could. Thanks again._

**C: **_Great chapter, __the fight is going smoothly which is a nice thing_

**R:**_ Thanks!_

**C: **_It's a rarity to see an Uub centered story; it looks great so far. I'm looking forward to what's ahead in the future; update soon_

**R: **_That's what noticed too when reading other fanfics; no stores with Uub as the main character. In my opinion, GT didn't do a very good job on having Uub actually be a lead protagonist since after the appearance of Baby Vegeta, he was utterly outclassed (as with everyone except for Goku)._

**C: **_(Comments about chapter length)_

**R: **_That was intentional, I wanted to start with short chapters then gradually build up to longer chapters. If it makes it a little harder to read, then for now, starting with this revised chapter, I'll try my best to have future chapters be at least 2,000 - 3,000 words on average._

**C: **Having_ Buu and Goku team up is an interesting idea, though I think Buu is a bit too childish to properly fight in unison with Goku, but it will be interesting to see how it goes.  
One last thing, I noticed that each time you referred to Kid Buu, you said "young Demon" so I suggest looking into that.  
Can't wait for the next one :)_

**R:**_ Thanks! I truly appreciate the feedback for my all chapters thus far._

**Q: **_Now then, Buu and Goku fighting together would be interesting, and i can't wait to find out how your killing Goku._

_also, are you going to come up with a name for Buus new tenchique of exploading and then forming 5 copies of himself? Explodo no bushido justsu!_

_Exploading clone technique... wait, that implies something else entirely doesnt it?_

**A: **_Hopefully you liked the way I handled it. As for the technique name, how about Exploding Multi-Form!? Sorry, that's all I got._

**C: **_While I feel as if these three chapters could've passed as one, it was still a great chapter. I'm looking forward to seeing how this change affects the DBZ universe._

**R: **_Coming from one of the authors of Sins of the Father that means a lot! Thanks!_


	3. Novus Coeptus

**The Majin Legacy**

"Novus Coeptus"

* * *

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or any spin-off products. They are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Bird Studios, and last but certainly not least, the fantastic author himself, Akira Toriyama. I own nothing but my Original Characters._

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy these last few weeks!_

* * *

**Kid Buu Saga: Part III**

Goku collapsed.

Energy left his body by the minute. His breath grew slower and less frequent, until ultimately, his heart beat for the last time. He'd finally finished doing the impossible; defeating Majin Buu once and for all. However, this victory - this miracle - came with a terrible price; the price of death. Son Goku had cheated death far too many times now, and it all caught up with him, less than a day after his second revival.

"Kakarott!" shouted his former rival, flying towards him at the fastest speed possible. "Ka...karott...no!..."

* * *

Unknown Planet...

"Woohoo!" The Kaioshin's yelled, dancing in excitement over Goku's victory.

Dende glimpsed at the crystal ball in the corner of his eye. "Huh?" he couldn't believe his eyes. "Wait, look! Goku's on the ground and he's not getting up!" the teenage Namekian exclaimed. Could he have...? Had Son Goku perished once more?

The Kaioshins immediately halted their victory dance and turned to Dende, their thoughts in unison. "What?" they chorused.

* * *

A halo appeared atop of Goku's now dead body as Vegeta stood back up from his crouched down position, hanging his head down.

He wasn't sad; he was angry. Angry at himself for not stepping in earlier when he could have. Would he have made a difference? So many questions were left unanswered by this less-than-desirable outcome. '_Kakarott..._' he thought, clenching his fists tightly to his sides.

A few feet away, Dende, Kibito Kai and the Elder Kaioshin suddenly appeared on the planet.

"Vegeta!" the teenaged Namekian boy exclaimed, running toward him intent on healing his battle wounds.

As soon as Dende reached the Saiyan Prince, he couldn't help but stare at the body of the now dead, Son Goku. '_Oh, no... Goku..._' Dende thought. He clenched his fists to his sides, sharing Vegeta's pain.

* * *

Not far away, Hercule and his dog, Bee continued to look for their friend...

Bee was barking fiercely, in his own way, he seemed to be calling Buu.

"Where do you think he could've gone, Bee?! I can't find him anywhere..." said the curly-haired man, constantly searching behind every rock, in every cave, and between every cranny in his area in search for the rotund Majin.

* * *

Suddenly, the Namekian boy unclenched and relaxed, his facial features changing from sorrow to ecstatic, remembering about their trump card on his home planet. "Wait! We still have the dragonballs on Namek! Goku can still be revived!"

'_Dragonballs?_' the Elder Kaioshin thought to himself. '_Oh, those things... they shouldn't use them for every need. Ah, this generation..._'

Vegeta turned to Dende. "You're right! We can still bring Kakarott back afterall!" the Prince smirked. Within the span of an hour, he'd have his rival... no... his_ friend_... back.

As the champion continued to search, the beige-furred dog advanced ahead, barking his loudest alone the way.

"Huh? Hercule looked behind him. "Bee!" he yelled, running after the canine, concerned about him veering too far off from his sight.

He continued to bark; he barked until he came upon the sight of which he was looking for; Majin Buu, unconscious, and covered with dust and rubble.

* * *

"Alright, are you guys ready?" asked Kibito Kai, making physical contact with Vegeta, Dende, Elder Kaioshin, as well as the recently deceased Goku.

As the younger generation Kai was about to transport his friends, he was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"It's Buu!" they all heard in the distance.

"What!?" they all exclaimed in unison.

Instantly, the four of them shot off toward the shout's direction, dust rising up from the force of their takeoff and scattering about behind them. As a result, Old Kai, who was being carried by Kibito Kai, promptly complained about the sacred world of his time being further 'corrupted' by damage.

* * *

"Buu, wake up!" exclaimed Hercule, shaking the Demon in a fruitless attempt to wake him up while his dog was barking loudly behind him, only managing to shake some of the dust and rubble off his body.

The others quickly landed beside them, each of them supplied with emotions of fear and curiosity at the same time.

Kibito Kai raised an eyebrow. "But how could Buu possibly still be alive?" he questioned.

Hercule hept shaking Buu to no avail. "He ain't waking up, but I can tell he's still alive! Pl-Please, use that strange power I saw back on Earth!" he implored.

Vegeta took a firm step, his right foot forward. With an irritated look, he raised his hand. "Step aside!" he shouted. "I've had just about enough of Majin Buu!" he exclaimed.

Hercule turned the Saiyan Prince. "W-Wait, you can't!" he exclaimed. "Th-This Majin Buu isnt a bad guy! He only did those bad things 'cause he had that evil Buu inside him...!"

Vegeta looked back with a look of annoyance. "...Don't you understand, fool? What do you plan on doing if he were to turn back into that terrible Buu again?... This time, it very well may mean the end of the universe! You got that, you idiot!? I'm going to wipe this filth off the face of the universe!"

Hercule raised his voice. "No, YOU don't understand! He-he only did the bad things 'cause that hitman shot his puppy! P-Please! I promise, I'll take full responsibility for him and he'll stay at my house!"

Vegeta chuckled, despite the situation. "Grow a pair, would you? Don't make me laugh! How will you make sure Buu doesn't go on a tangent again with your feeble power?!"

"I think we should heal him!" a voice sounded from the heavens.

Instantly, they all turned and saw Son Goku, up in the sky above them, and good as new, albeit with a halo atop his head.

"Goku!" They cried exuberantly, with the exception of Vegeta, who was too stricken with a combination of grief and shock.

"Kakarott!?"

Goku descended to the ground below. "He's right, Vegeta, this Buu actually tried to help us out! I don't know about you, but that definitely proves him good for me!"

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Vegeta. For a moment, he felt the old hatred for his rival begin to bubble up in his conscious. "It doesn't matter if the fat one is good; what'll happen if he gets angry enough?! We cut it too close this time with Buu, Kakarott, and the Buu you killed wasn't even as strong as the one we fought while fused!"

"Umm, Goku? Even though I agree with Vegeta, have you thought about the Earthlings? They'll be terrified at the very sight of him..." Kibito Kai reasoned. The Kai was already hesitant about the prospect of letting the demon live; the last thing he wanted was for it to make a commotion.

"Oh that?" Goku replied with a grin, seemingly having the whole situation all thought-out. "Well, we're going to Namek to wish back the Earth and the population, right? Why don't we just use the third wish to erase their memories of Buu forever?"

Upon hearing this, the Elder Kaioshin let out a deep sigh. "Those dragonballs, again...very well, just for this travesty, But after this, don't rely on them as much, okay?"

Vegeta finally lowered his hand then crossed his arms. "Humph...fine. Do what you want, I couldn't care less..."

"Then it's settled!" exclaimed Goku. "Dende, please heal Buu. If he doesn't get help soon, he might just die." Dende proceeded to do the action requested of him, while Hercule put his hands together, ran in front of Goku, and respectfully bowed. "Th-Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me!" he said with tears in his eyes.

Dende hovered both hands above the rotund Demon's body. Closing his eyes, he focused his special ability to heal slowly, and carefully. A few seconds later it was done.

"Alright, as soon as he comes to, let's head to Namek to make the wishes." Dende removed his palms from the obese creature's abdomen, hoping that Goku had made a wise choice.

* * *

A few minutes later on New Namek...

The group instantly appeared in a New Namek village, then quickly explained the situation. But they didn't need to, Elder Moori was already fully aware; the Namekian and six other villagers held up their hands, and in them, were the dragonballs, already gathered up.

The first wish they made was to bring back the Earth, which the dragon was happy to do. The second wish however, took far more power to pull off than Porunga thought he was capable of. A few moments later, each and every non-evil person on the newly revived planet who were killed since the morning of the Budokai were restored to life.

It was now time for the third wish...

Goku, in awe, pointed at the nonexistent halo orbiting around the Saiyan Prince's head. "Look, Vegeta! Your halo is gone! Verdict's in, you're a good guy!"

Dende looked over at Goku, eyes widening in horror beyond anything he could've ever conjured up in his worst nightmares. "G-Goku... your he-head..."

"Huh?" the Saiyan looked up, coming to the same revelation as Dende:

He still had a halo atop his head.

"I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY BROUGHT BACK EVERY NON-EVIL BEING THAT DIED SINCE THE START OF THE BUDOKAI." Porunga growled, his orange-glowing eyes returning to its regular colour. "BUT THE ONE CALLED GOKU COULD NOT BE REVIVED DUE TO DYING FROM A NATURAL CAUSE..."

"What?!" Dende, Supreme Kai, Vegeta, and Goku exclaimed in unison.

The 15th generation Kaioshin sighed, then crossed his arms. "Well, I should've guessed this would happen."

"What do you mean, ancestor?" asked Kibito Kai.

"It seems the strain of using both Super Saiyan 3 and the Kaioken technique took a toll on Goku's body more than he thought it would." explained the Kaioshin. He then turned to the man in question. "The electrical system to your heart malfunctioned and started beating irregularly. The blood flow to your brain was reduced dramatically. That's probably why you lost consciousness first before dying... Kind of how I feel whenever I eat Mexican food."

Followed by a quizzical look, the pure hearted Saiyan awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Gosh, Old Kai, I really have no idea what that means."

Vegeta momentarily scoffed. "It means you had sudden cardiac arrest, you moron..." Vegeta retorted, by now, he was used to Goku's apparent stupidity.

"So what does this mean?" The teenage Namekian asked the magical dragon before him. "What does this mean for Goku?"

Porunga growled once again. "THERE IS NO CHOICE FOR GOKU BUT TO STAY DEAD."

Moori walked up the Dende and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Dende." the Elder then turned to Goku as he spoke. "And to you too, Goku. As much as I wish I could, the dragonballs to have limits, and one is that it can't ressurect those who've died of natural causes. No matter how much we power him up."

"Good, they shouldn't rely on the dragonballs this much anyway..." the old deity muttered under his breath, unaware that Goku was actually standing close enough to hear him.

"Guys, I'm fine with not coming back again. After all, this is the same thing that happened 7 years ago, so you should understand."

Everyone looked at Goku in surprise. How could he be okay with not coming back? He fought Buu for that one chance to make it home... and while he'd won the battle, he'd lost the war. The decision was permanent, and now it was time for Goku to justify his reasoning.

"I was talking with Piccolo earlier; he asked me why I didn't defeat Majin Buu when I had the chance... I told him that I shouldn't have even been on Earth when I was, and now I see how right I was." Goku paused briefly, letting it all sink into his friends' consciousnesses. "I broke the promise I made to myself to not step in and protect the Earth this time... And now I feel like I can truly honour it in the future..." he ended his speech, faces of those around him showing signs of their understanding. "Besides, without me letting the planet get wrecked while I fight the bad guy, you won't need to rely on the dragonballs as much, haha." he joked.

"A wise and honourable thing to do, indeed. Well, Goku. You are welcome to stay with us on our sacred planet," Old Kai generously offered.

"Thanks!" Goku turned to Vegeta. "Tell Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten that I'll..." he paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. The temptation of seeing them again was great, but he knew he couldn't. "...miss them, okay? Please, Vegeta."

The prince paused for a moment, pondering in his mind about the many times Goku has had to make sacrifices for the Earth. He had only done it once himself, but Goku? He felt he was a true hero, and not an 'idiotic clown' as he once thought. "Fine, Kakarot, I will. Just promise me... that when I die, you and I will have another fight since I missed my chance this time around."

The deceased warrior grinned at Vegeta's response. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

At this, Vegeta laughed. "It'd better be."

"Okay, then. Goku will stay, and I'll take you all back to Earth." said Kibito Kai, ultimately finalizing the plan.

Dende, in his native language, made the simple wish for the Earthlings, besides their friends and family, to be wiped clean of their memory of Majin Buu.

A moment later, as the dragonballs rose into the sky and scattered across the lush planet in a brilliant display of light, Vegeta, Dende, Buu, and Hercule, holding his dog Bee, made their way to Kibito Kai, all making physical contact as he prepared to transport them back to their home.

There was no exchange of words this time around. Both of the now friendly rivals stared intently at each other's gaze, their facial expressions summing up their thoughts to each other. Time seemed to stand still as Goku raised his hand in a form of saying farewell.

Vegeta, after a moment's hesitation, raised his hand upwards and bid Kakarott farewell before he and the others dematerialized into hyperspace...

* * *

The small group instantly arrived back on their home planet in a place they knew all too well. It wasn't that long ago that Dende's Lookout was completely destroyed by Super Buu; the evil manifestation of the very being they brought back with them. It was now in pristine condition, contrary to the desolate wasteland it had been hours prior.

"Ahhh!" Chi-Chi let out a blood-curdling shriek. "I-I-It's Majin Buu!"

"WHAT!?" As if in perfect coordination, everyone whipped their heads around to come face-to-face with the child-resembling djinn.

Trunks was the first to take an offensive stance, facing the rotund Demon with a primal look.

"It's all right, son," calmly stated Vegeta, stopping his son from dashing forward. "He's...going to be staying on Earth."

It took a few moments but eventually they all realized: if Vegeta was one to confide his trust in the pudgy being, there was no reason that they couldn't reciprocate the feeling as well.

However, a few seconds later they realized something completely different; Goku was nowhere to be seen.

Gohan, ever the observant one, was the first to notice. "Wait, Vegeta, where's Dad? Is he saying his final goodbyes to King Kai?"

"N-No, Gohan..." Vegeta answered slowly and carefully, trying to think of the easiest way to break the news. "Kakarot isn't here because..." he let out a large sigh. "...because he died fighting Majin Buu."

Despite the news, other members of the group didn't have much of a reaction. Most of them thought Goku was dead already, like before. However, they still couldn't help to be sad; mainly Chi-Chi and Goten.

Tears began to accumulate in Chi-Chi's eyes. "H-He's gone!? Again?... Gohan just told me that Goku was back alive again." the tears were now streaming down her face as she spoke. "H-He can't be dead again!" she cried.

"DADDY!" Goten wailed, falling to his knees in despair and grief. Instantly, Gohan and Chi-Chi tended to the young child. The Son family was reunited, expressing sadness in their own ways. Gohan was used to it; he was already in this situation all those years ago. Goten, however, just met his father and had instantly formed a bond with him.

Gohan put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "It's okay, Mom. We've been though this before, we already know that he's fine with it." He tried his best to stop his mother from the depression he assumed was to come. "He wouldn't want us to be sad."

Chi-Chi held back her tears for the time being. "-sniff- You're right. -sniff- he wouldn't." Goten, however, would not be that easy to console.

His best friend, Trunks walked up beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He felt his pain, knowing exactly what he was going through because he'd temporarily lost his father just a day before. Goten, on the other hand, had to contend with not only _not _knowing him for the first seven years of his life, but now he'd have to live with the fact his father was dead... this time, forever.

Willing himself onwards, Trunks spoke from the heart-something he wasn't exactly the best at doing, but he knew he had to be strong, for both him and his friend. "I'm really sorry, Goten. But hey, you know that he wanted us to protect the Earth, right? Well how about we don't stop training?! We're bound to reach his level some day!"

Goten wiped away his tears with his hands, trying his hardest to stop his crying. "O-Okay, Trunks! Thanks. I'll be strong... for my dad!" Suddenly, he stood, staring towards the skyline with a determined expression. "I LOVE YOU, DADDY! I WON'T FORGET YOU!"

* * *

___Finally, the Kid Buu saga has been concluded! _I would like to give a word of thanks to my friend, Super Vegetarott. His help with editing this story (or rather, this chapter) has really made it -at least for me- a much better read. I admit that I wasn't too sure of exactly how to write the reactions convincingly. I think Rott's additions made it a lot more emotional. And, speaking of emotional...

_Rott writes an awesome fanfic titled _Sins of the Father_, which is a cool fanfic that has Raditz kidnap Goku after his memory is erased with a blow to the skull. This leads to many changes in the DBZ universe, including a lot of character development and amazing plot twists. It'd be appreciated if you were to read and review SotF, because it's really one of the better fanfictions out there. _

_Back to The Majin Legacy, if you've read the older version (and had been so kind as to leave me reviews), I recognize that you won't be able to review this chapter, due to the site pointing out that this is indeed chapter 3. Well, I'd like to thank my editor for the brilliant idea of having my readers log out and publish their review - I would really appreciate if you did so. I'm really interested to hear your feedback for this chapter, because I've wanted to write it for a long while._

* * *

_Speaking of reviewing, let's check out some Q&A/C&R:_

**C****:**_ i didnt mind the abrupt ending. its understandable. i love this story so far. cant wait to catch up and impatiently await as i do with BoD and Honor Trip_

**R: **_I appreciate the faith! I just hope this story can be taken seriously like those two._

**C: **_Props for killing Goku off in the way that you did. Poor Goku, he must have been in so much pain combining a Kamehameha, SSJ3, and Kaioken. I can't wait for chapter 3 so that we can see the reaction from everyone. I have to admit, this is an intriguing fic, and it's going to go on my recommended readings list. Keep it up Ledgic!_

**R: **_Thank you. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!  
_

**C: **_Well, Goku better be damn sure he killed buu. Now that it witnessed kaioken, if it somehiw survived we would be seeing a Buu with a brand new technique of the kaioken._

_Combine its limitless energy, regeneration and magical anomaly with the multiple kaioken, this thing would probably be unstopable XD_

**R:**_ Oh, he's definitely dead, but that would make for a great fanfic! The spirit bomb would probably still destroy him though, I think. Or maybe Gogeta or even Vegito would have to be created again to destroy him. Either way, it'd be really interesting to see it play out._


	4. Blood on my Hands

**The Majin Legacy**

"Blood on my Hands"

* * *

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or any spin-off products. They are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Bird Studios, and last but certainly not least, the fantastic author himself, Akira Toriyama. I own nothing but my Original Characters._

* * *

_Be sure to check out official concept art for the alien appearing in this chapter, available on DeviantART, under ~ArcaneHurricane_

* * *

**Uub Saga: Part I**

**Age 778 - Five years after the Majin Buu conflict**

Goten dashed forward, intent on smashing a heavy right hook through his best friend's defences. Life without his father was getting easier; Trunks had been a big help. Training had become a somewhat common thing between them.

Now 12 years old, Goten outgrew his father's hairstyle; his new style was now far shaggier than before. Trunks' however, stayed relatively the same.

The lavender-haired boy shifted his weight to the left, jumped back and countered with a kick to the solar plexus as he leaped forward that sent Goten hurtling backward end-over-end.

In an instant, the second son of Goku stuck his hand out, his palm making contact with the ground, allowing him to once again regain footing.

The boys flew toward eachother at a blinding speed, Trunks taking the offensive. THUMM! A roundhouse kick met with Goten's left forearm. The orange gi-donning fighter reached his right hand behind his friend's head, placing it on the meat of his neck.

With a strong pull inward, Goten shoved his knee into Trunks gut, slowing himself down just a moment before impact in order to minimize damage. They were only sparring afterall.

"Ow," the boy winced. "Wow, Goten. I didn't even see that one coming!" he said, grinning despite the slight pain he was in. He was truly surprised. Sparring like this reminded him of their last real match during the Budokai. Although he emerged the victor, this time around, Goten actually made him struggle even more. '_He's just so...determined. Goku's death has really changed him a lot..._'

"Thanks, Trunks! I wonder how stronger we are n-" before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a punch to the chin.

Goten chuckled. "Hey, no fair, ha ha!" he yelled playfully.

The only son of Vegeta rushed back toward Goten.

* * *

A slow, gentle morning breeze made its way through West City. Regular joggers had already arisen and began their daily routine. Today was a day unlike any other. A day in which history would be changed forever: the day of Vegeta and Bulma's wedding.

Ever since those fateful days four years ago, the proud Saiyan Prince had found new senses of pride: pride in his family, and, of course, pride in his formal-rival-turned-friend, Kakarott. Realizing that Bulma and his son were more to him than merely just company, the reformed Saiyan—after much pestering—finally agreed to marry her...on the condition that she would bear him another child after hearing the recent news of Kakarott's first son.

Inside the Capsule Corporation found Bulma sleeping alone. Hours earlier, Vegeta had awoken, put on his signature battle armour then promptly went down to the gravity chamber to start his morning routine.

Starting his warmup in 300 times regular Earth's gravity, he threw numerous punches into the air, followed by about a dozen kicks right after in complex combos, each time making sure they were all in perfect sinc.

* * *

Back in the mountains, Goten and Trunks continued to spar; a flurry of punches and kicks from each fighter making contact had produced mild shockwaves throughout the landscape.

SLAMM! Trunks quickly snuck behind Goten, landing a double hammer fist on the orange gi-donning fighter's spine, sending him plummeting toward the ground.

TOC! The son of Goku righted himself before lightly landing on the ground. 'He won't expect an energy attack...' thought the boy as he coupled his hands to his side, charging an azure sphere between them. "Kamehameha!" as he extended out his arms, the energy wave followed suit, heading straight toward his best friend.

As the beam got closer, the lavender-haired boy brought his arms back to both sides of his torso, instantly charging his Ki. "Double Buster!" he thrusted his arms forward, firing a golden energy wave to intercept the Kamehameha.

BAM! The beams met. For a few seconds, Trunks seemed to have the upper hand until Goten's Kamehameha overcame the golden light with enough force to send the son of Vegeta toward a mountain.

Trunks quickly righted himself, changing course and flying back to meet his friend.

"Geez, Goten! You coulda killed me!"

"S-Sorry Trunks!" Goten quickly apologized. "I guess I'm a little stronger than I thought!... Eh?" he froze, his Ki sense picking up something completely unfamiliar...and strong, too.

Trunks could tell something was bothering his friend...but what was it? Had he just recalled his father again? "Goten? Are you alright?" he asked.

He immediately snapped out of it, dismissing it as nothing more than a momentary lapse. Ki sensing was still quite new to him; he never really received the proper training for the technique until after Buu's defeat. It hadn't been unnatural for him to accidentally think he sensed another large power level. "Huh? Oh, nothing Trunks. Just forget it," Goten said. '_I must've been thinking about dad again._'

Trunks shrugged. "So Goten, we should probably be heading home now. My mom and dad are going to start their wedding in a few hours."

Goten nodded in response. The boys shot off into the horizon, individually flying back to their homes.

'_This is going to be so awesome!_' Trunks thought.

* * *

The Saiyan Prince now stood in 450 times Earth's gravity with minimal difficulty; he fired several Ki blast's which continuously ricocheted off the chamber walls, gaining more potential energy and more momentum each time.

The warrior braced himself just incase, placing his arms in the form of an 'X' across his chest. As the blast closely neared, Vegeta shot out his arms, releasing an invisible burst of energy outwardly, and instantly vaporizing them all.

Vegeta smiled. '_Now, if by chance that idiot releases another evil Majin Buu, I have an improved technique that can kill it!_' Though the battle was resolved long ago, the prospect of another evil Majin Buu running around rampantly still plagued him. He experimented, creating many new short-lived techniques in order to destroy such an enemy; eventually realizing that an explosive Kiai would be most effective.

A few hours later Vegeta sat on the chamber floor—back in regular gravity—legs crossed, eyes closed, meditating. It was quite new to him: meditation... There weren't many times in his life where he had felt completely at peace. Ever since he realized how much he cared for his family and finally accepted that his deceased rival Kakarott was the better fighter, he's been more at ease, no longer needing to prove himse-

"VEGETA!" angrily shouted Bulma, abruptly interrupting the his focus.

Vegeta's eyes shot open; he got up, now looking straight at the one who called for him.

In what seemed like a split-second later, Bulma was already downstairs, staring at her soon-to-be husband. "What do you think you're doing?! I thought you were supposed to be out with my dad and Trunks right now getting ready for tonight!" she barked.

"Woman, I will go when I am good and ready," he said, purposely avoided eye contact as the words left his mouth.

As the woman stood, fists clenched and leaned forward slightly, about to chew her soon-to-be out, the blue-haired female uncharacteristically relaxed. "Oh, Vegeta... Remember our deal that we made?" Bulma mused in a lighter and spurious tone. She knew that this could be used to her advantage for the next few hours.

Vegeta groaned. "Fine..."

* * *

Throughout the vast space occupied by the section of the vacuum we call our solar system, a thick, crescent-shaped ship of a grey coloration was rapidly speeding at faster-than-light speeds toward the Earth.

Inside was an alien clad nearly entirely by a white cloak. He had three horns, one on his forehead, and the others a little above his ear with sharpened edges. A ridged-cranium; pointy ears; fanged teath; and a chin horn protruding outward, these being the only immediate distiguishing features visible.

The alien smirked broadly as he glanced over to his navy-skinned pilot. "Is this E-arth (Earth)?" his voice was gruff and legibly foreign.

"Yes," the pilot replied. "We will be landing shortly."

* * *

The Saiyan Prince sighed. He was quite bored spending the day with his son and soon-to-be step father; he would much rather be doing something he saw as worthy of his time, like training.

"Oh, how's this one, Vegeta?" Dr. Brief, always accompanied by his little black cat on his right shoulder, asked as he lifted the tuxedo up by its hanger. Bulma's father was actually excited for his daughters big day. It's the day he has been looking forward to his entire life. And at his age, he's glad they finally decided to settle down now rather than later.

He was already well into his seventies, and a near-lifetime of smoking didn't help either although he had long-since quit. Constantly, Brief was forced to carry around a portable Oxygen tank fed through tube connecting in his nose.

"It's fine, now let's get out of here," Vegeta replied with crossed arms. "Do you want me to put it on here?"

"That'd probably be best, dad. The rehersal ceremony is going to be starting in an hour or so," his son joined in. His feelings about his parents wedding were as to be expected from a child his age; he was glad they'd all be a family together. "Let's go dad, we're gonna be late!" Trunks grabbed his wrist then started walking him out of the door.

About a half an hour later they were ready to leave, Vegeta now wearing a black and white tuxedo, and even a black tie to match.

Vegeta, Dr. Brief and Trunks all left the store and went out to their flying car they arrived with.

* * *

The crescent-shaped spaceships landing upon the Earthly terrain was smooth and undisturbing. Just then, a hatch opened from the bottom; walking down the ramp was the alien concealed in his cloak and also accompanied by the pilot.

"So this is where the dragonballs can be found, huh?" the pilot queried as she looked over to her boss. "I wish we at least knew what they looked like."

"Yakka," the horned-alien spoke. "Stay with the ship-I will be back soon." The alien ascended into the air. In mere moments, he was already too far away to be seen by the pilot's eyes.

* * *

Back in Dr. Brief's car, the drive was a little awkward. Trunks kept asking questions about the wedding and the plans for after much to his father's chagrin. The Saiyan Prince decided to just concentrated on the West City bypass in front of him even though there weren't many other vehicles around. Bulma's father simly smiled at the boy's questions in amusement.

However, there was a red vehicle in particular thay was going much faster than the recommended limit. It was as if the driver was fleeing from a heist or in some life or death situation. But in reality, it was a combination of carelessness and merely not realizing the extent of their speed as they were distracted by the cell phone in their hand.

Flying over the cityscape was the cloaked-alien searching for the dragonballs.

Among the people crowding the sidewalks, a group of kids were also playing with a clear bouncy ball. Accidentally, one of the bigger kids threw the ball at the ground as hard as his eight-year-old muscles would allow. The ball bounced high into the air—higher than they'd ever seen.

Unfortunately for them, the ball hit the ground again too far off the sidewalk and was now heading closer to the West City bypass-roads.

"Huh?" the suns rays reflected brightly off the bouncy ball in his peripherals, catching the alien's attention. '_Is that a dragonball?_' he wondered. The horned-alien quickly descended to the highway below for inspection. He landed on the bypass and picked up the bouncy ball.

The driver distracted by his phone, who had just achieved an even greater speed, was about to run into Vegeta and the others, but Vegeta, never fearful and always in control of the situation turned the wheel to the right as the cars neared, effectively manoeuvring out of the way as the driver continued speeding forward. "That idiot! What does he think he's doing!?" the prince exclaimed.

The distracted driver wasn't out of the woods yet. At the very same moment, he was now on a collision course with the horned-alien. Only just did he finally realize he was going well over the speed limit. "SHIIIIIIT!"

The alien saw the vehicle heading toward him at high velocities. He instinctively shot out his right arm as the two objects met; as a result, the flying car was now being flung high into the air.

CCCRRRASSSHH! The vehicle collided with the side of a large skyscraper head-on with great force, instantly crushing the driver inside. After that, it started falling to the ground below.

Everyone around quickly attempted to flee the area, including the group of boys, no longer caring about their ball.

The alien remained silent for a short moment. He looked at his palm, then quickly clenched his fist. '_So fragile..._'

Crowds of people attempted to flee the area as quick as they could. A couple of them—a mother and daughter however were unfortunately on a collision course with the flying car above. Just as it was about to smash into them, they were saved by what they saw as nothing but a blur; they were now hovering in the air, grabbed by someone at the last second. It was Vegeta!

The horned-alien couldn't believe his eyes; he blinked twice then rubbed his eyes to be sure. '_Is that... I've finally found you..._'

Vegeta looked over to his son who was now holding up the flying car with both hands, all the while sustaining his ki to remain flight. Dr. Brief and Scratch were sitting safely inside.

The mother opened her eyes and looked up at the man who saved them. "Th... Thank you," she quivered out, her voice trembling from the shock she'd experienced not even a minute ago. Their saviour descended to the ground, letting them go in hopes they'd run off to safety. And they did just that.

The alien rushed toward the Saiyan warrior; a quick elbow pushed Vegeta back several feet, followed by the cringing sound of fancy black shoes screeching across the pavement.

Blood momentarily trickled out of Vegeta's mouth onto his lip. Before it was noticeable to anyone, he wiped the blood off on the white cuffs of his tux, leaving a bright red stain. His gaze became fierce and fixated on the one who had just assaulted him. "Who the hell are you? And how dare you do that to the Prince of Saiyan's!"

* * *

Trunks carefully brought down the car from the sky and placed it on the ground. Immediately after, he helped his grandpa get outside. "Huh? Why did that guy just hit dad?"

"I don't know, Trunks," calmly voiced Dr. Brief. "But I'm willing to bet we'll need to get to a safer distance..."

Trunks nodded. "Right."

* * *

"I'll ask you again: who are you?!"

In spite of being asked twice, the alien had no intention of responding. He merely jumped to Vegeta and tried to punch him again.

Vegeta dodged the punch to his left, countering with a simple backhand to the alien's face, knocking him back and causing him to swing his body to the side, knocking half of the horned-alien's cloak off his shoulders, revealing his bare chest, and what seemed to be a mechanical arm with some type of cannon attached to it.

'_His arm... The cannon on top of it bears resemblance to the arm-cannon's that Frieza's empire used... This alien must be a remnant of the Planet Trade Organization,_' Vegeta cogitated.

The Saiyan warrior chucked. "Somehow I knew that the opportunity to fight more powerful opponent's intent on conquering the Earth wouldn't vanish alongside Kakarott's death!" he said, elated. "But you, however, seem to be on the weak side." Despite what, in Vegeta's point of view, seemed to be nothing more than a clumsy fighter with a comparatively low power level, the fact that it was his first fight in many years got his Saiyan blood boiling.

The alien growled in anger, clenching his fanged teeth together. He now knew he had to be more careful; the man in front of him was obviously much stronger than he initially expected. Quickly, the alien rushed toward Vegeta once more, this time with a clear head, and ready to—even expecting to—follow up with a counterattack to his counterattack.

The not-so-cloaked alien threw a kick at the prince. Vegeta, as was expected, blocked the kick with his knee, then countered with a kick himself. The alien smiled. As fast as he possibly could, the Saiyan's opponent brought both of his forearms in front of his face, blocking the counter-kick, then swiping Vegeta with his claws on his left hand, forging a long cut across his abdomen, tearing through his tuxedo.

"D...damn you!" Vegeta growled. '_This bastard can transfer in his own ki to enhance the strength of his claws!_'

The horned-alien flew around the vicinity, passing each skyscraper and Vegeta never took his eye of him. Without warning, he shot at him like a torpedo. Vegeta jumped up high in the air, leaving the alien to smash his fist through the concrete that was just under his feet leaving a small crater.

Falling down, and accelerating due to gravity, Vegeta was ready to throw a devistating kick to the alien's head.

* * *

Bulma, the soon-to-be wife of Vegeta was back in the Capsule Corporation, waiting impatiently for her father, son and fiancé. She repeatedly looked at her watch, unsure when—or if they would arrive. "Mom!" she hollered.

Panchy—or Mrs. Brief, the ditsy wife of Dr. Brief, walked in the room after hearing her daughters cries after having just finished baking a new batch of chocolate chip cookies. "Yes, dear?"

"The rehersal is about to start and they're isn't even here yet! Where do you think they could be?"

Mrs. Brief, always one to be optimistic, replied, "I don't know, sweety. But I'm sure they'll all be here on time!"

* * *

The white-donning alien picked himself up. '_I do not understand...how is he so powerful?_'

"Hehehe. Finished already?" Every now and then, Vegeta would feel the blood dripping from his wound then wipe it on his sleeve. "I suggest you get out of here remnant. Or else I'll have to show you my true power." he boasted.

Trunks and Dr. Brief flew closer to the battle; they were running out of time. "Vegeta! We have to go quickly, Bulma is waiting for us!" the doctor shouted.

Vegeta turned to face his son and future father-in-law. "Don't worry! I'm just about to take car-" BLAM! He was cut-off by a strong, yellow energy blast, sending him through a skyscraper. His tuxedo was now nearly in tatters.

The alien's arm-cannon was still smoking as he flew toward Vegeta's body. When there, he saw the warrior still down, laying in rubble.

"Finished already?" he mocked, taking hold of what was left of the upper area of the tuxedo, bringing him in close.

Suddenly, Vegeta transformed. A golden aura erupted around his entire body, his hair turning golden to match, and his black iris' changed to turquoise; the city's very foundation felt like it was shaking.

"W...what is this?!" The horned-alien asked in disbelief, backing up, overwhelmed by the Super Saiyan's sheer power.

The Super Saiyan walked toward the alien, smirking arrogantly. "What's wrong? Is it hard to believe someone could be this powerful?" Quickly, he charged toward the horned-alien, smashing an elbow through his defences, staggering him, following up with a kick to the gut, causing the alien to double-over in pain, hovering in mid-air. THUDD! Vegeta dropped his elbow on the alien's foramen magnum, leaving him falling to the ground below.

Vegeta descended to the ground as well. "Now; I'm running kind of late, so forgive me for ending this now," he said as he curled his fingers, bringing them to his sides at chest-level, gathering his ki in the palm of his hand. "Galick Gun!" he yelled as he threw his arms forward, the beam-attack cackling with energy as it ripped through the air.

Fear. Disbelief. Failure. These emotions were going through the horned-aliens head as he desperately brought his hands up to brace himself.

The smoke and dust soon cleared; there was nothing to be found.

Phew! Vegeta exhaled a sigh of relief as he powered back down to base. He then flew up to his son and soon father-in-law.

"That was a nice one, dad! That guy definitely had it coming!" Trunks elatedly exclaimed.

"I think he was a remnant of the Planet Trade Organization I used to be apart of..."

"Well it's a good thing you're not like that anymore, Vegeta. Bulma only tells me how much you've changed, and I believe her," Dr. Brief reassured him. "Now that this was settled, we should head to Capsule Corp., we have to get their even earlier to explain to her about your tuxedo..."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later they had finally arrived, quickly rushing inside. They already practiced what they were going to say on the way there, insistent on not making Bulma even angrier than they already expected she was. Vegeta's outfit was already in tatters, and what remained of it was stained blood-red.

As if taking place is less than a second, as they walked through the door of the home quarters in Capsule Corportation, Bulma rushed toward them in awe, fixated on Vegeta. "Ve-Vegeta!..." she could barely see straight she was so angry. "You idiot! Why are you so late? And what happened to your tuxedo? You can't get married like this! What in the hell is the matter with you!?"

Dr. Brief stepped in. "Bulma! Calm down, something came up on the way and-" all it took was one angry gaze his way and a quiet shrill to get him to stop talking. Bulma was really pissed!

Bulma looked back at Vegeta. "Well?! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'll just get married in my armour, it'll only take me a few minutes to grab it!" he reasoned, just wanting her to calm down so they could get this ceremony over with.

"YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED IN YOUR ARMOUR!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"The only reason I even decided to go through with this while thing was because you said you'd bare me a second child!" he shouted back.

"OH, REALLY?" the blue-haired woman spat. "THAT'S SERIOUSLY THE ONLY REASON YOU DECIDED TO MARRY ME?!" she was beyond infuriated at this point. "WELL I DON'T KNOW HOW IT WORKS ON THE SAIYAN WORLD, BUT HERE YOU USUALLY ONLY GET MARRIED BECAUSE YOU LOVE EACHOTHER!"

The two continued to bicker and argue as the verbal fight escalated, each throwing back different insults at eachother with language even Trunks had never heard before. Eventually, however, they ended the night as husband and wife and they make up. Dr. Brief finally got to see his daughters big day before he passed away several months later, dying happily and without regret.

* * *

**Five years later...**

Trunks, now 18 years old walked into his home residence. "Hey, mom and dad! I'm home!" he walked into the living room where his parents were with his three-year-old sister, Bra, who prior had just begun to nap. That is, until, the lavender-haired boy called out. "Oops, sorry, guys!" he apologised quickly.

Bulma sighed then turned to her son. "It's fine, Trunks. Vegeta, can you go get me some milk from in the kitchen?"

Vegeta begrudgingly complied; he walked into the kitchen and Trunks followed as Bulma tried to calm Bra down.

'_The nerve of that woman. I'm the prince of Saiyan's not some...milk delivery boy!_' Vegeta thought to himself.

Trunks turned to him. "Father, I wanted to ask you something." For what he was about to ask, there was a possibility that he would either be offended by such a question or that he would simply outright say no. Either way, he felt he had to ask. "So, Goten and I had been talking earlier today..." he gulped. "...and we're going to be taking about entering the tournament coming up." This was it; it was finally time to see what Vegeta's reaction would be—he hoped it was positive. "So, I was wondering since there's still some time: do you want to enter with us?

"No. I'm sorry, son. There is nothing left for me at the tournament. Not sinc—" Before he could finish his conversation with Trunks, Vegeta felt telepathic contact.

—** Yo! How are you, guys?!**

— **Ka-Kakarott!?**

— **Goku?**

— **King Kai and I have been listening to your conversation with Trunks about the tournament, but I didn't want to say anything because I wanted to know what Trunks was going to ask! Anyway, Vegeta, I really think you should join!**

— **You know full well that the only reason I'd ever consider joining would be if you and I could have our fight.**

—** Hey, Trunks. You don't mind if I have a word with your dad in private, do you?**

— **Huh? Oh, no, of course not.**

"Dad, while you talk to Goku I'll bring mom the milk, okay?" asked the boy, already walking toward the living room with it in-hand.

"Sure, son." the Saiyan immediately replied, almost as if he wanted Trunks to leave the room as quick as he could.

— **Okay, Kakarott, we're alone.**

— **I really need you to do me a favour.**

— **What kind of favour can I do for a dead man?**

— **When I was struggling to overpower Majin Buu in our beam struggle 10 years ago, I made a wish that if I somehow survived the battle I'd want him to be reborn as a better person. As it turns out, King Yemma was listening and even though I died, he reincarnated Majin Buu immediately after he was destroyed.**

— **So let me get this straight: you want me to go to the tournament because our most evil and most powerful enemy was reborn as... A ten-year-old boy?**

— **That's right, Vegeta. Please say that you'll do it. It'd mean a lot to me.**

Vegeta paused.

— **Ughh, fine. I'll do this one thing for you. However, if I even think for a second that this reincarnation still has the same personality, I won't hesitate to use full power.**

—** Don't worry. I have a certain feeling that he won't be causing any trouble at all. I have to go now, Vegeta. Thanks!**

The prince felt the telepathic link cut-off. He walked back into the living him and spoke, "Trunks, I'll do the tournament."

"Really? Err, I mean, great!"

* * *

A few days later, a native boy, no older than ten years old, very lean and frail in appearance walked inside a hut in the small village he called his home. "Mom, I'm going off to the tournament!"

* * *

_Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait again, but this time, instead of just general laziness, I've been trying to work on my writing style; I felt it wasn't as good as I knew I could make it. I hope it's a much better read now! I would also like to thank Saucemonkey, the author of Piccolo's Choice, for editing this chapter, and speaking of Piccolo's Choice. I also want to thank ArcaneHurricane, author of Dragon Ball A-Z, for designing the OC villain in this chapter; I loved it and I hope you guys did too! Also, keep and eye out as well for the prologue to a new story I'm writing about Master Roshi having a more active role. I've already completed the prologue, I'm just waiting on it being edited._

_Back to DBM2, this, Cane and Sauce's stories are both just three of the other twenty amazing alternate universe stories that will eventually one day be combined into a massive story so far referred to as DBM2. Below is a list of all the participating stories:_

_U1: Dragonball A-Z by ArcaneHurricane (Sequel to DBZ. Cane does an amazing job with this with a completely original plot)_  
_U2: Viva El Tapion by Skar (Parody available on skarfacedkomedy . blogspot . ca)_  
_U3: Sins Of The Father by Super Vegetarott (A story about Goku losing his memory again and being kidnapped by Raditz)_  
_U4: Android 1 bySupersaiyaninfinitygohan (A story about an Android, created by Gero, from Majin Buu's egg)_  
_U5: Appule's Insurrection by pointer39 (A story about Appule taking a lead role, drastically changing the DB universe as we know it)_  
_U6: Shaded Chronicles by Katsuargi (A story about Goku staying permanently dead after the destruction of Namek)_  
_U7: Piccolo's Choice by saucemonkey (An truly incredible story about Piccolo never reforming from his evil ways)_  
_U8: Savior Of Demons by Ryu no Ohi (A story that just recently started about Frieza changing his ways)_  
_U9: Internal Menace by FoolsGil (A wish to the eternal dragon gone wrong)_  
_U10: 1000 Years Later by (1,000 years after the end of the Hero's Legacy, GT special the world is in need of new heroes)_  
_U11: The Majin Legacy (Never heard of it before)_  
_U12: Honor Trip (Future Trunks) (The future timeline of Vigor's Honor Trip)_  
_U13: Bringer Of Death by Npberryhill (A very popular story on this site about Vegeta becoming the first Super Saiyan of his era)_  
_U14: Gohan: The Fallen Hero by Gohandominates (A story about Gero brainwashing Gohan)_  
_U15: Turles' Triumph by daughteroftherisingsun (A story about Turles I'm guessing)_  
_U16: Break Through The Limit by Captain Sapce (A story about Raditz being given a much larger role than in canon)_  
_U17: Honor Trip by American Vigor (A story about Cell becoming a good guy)_  
_U18: The Saiyan's Cascade by I-Am-So-Original (Goku arrives on time to stop the Saiyan's)_  
_U19: Guardian by Mr. Arkham (Instead of landing near Mt Paozu, Kakarot's pod lands on Kami's Lookout)_  
_U20: Legend Of Kailery by Crazybuu (A story a female Legendary Super Saiyan. Not a lot of chapters so far, but it's definitely worth reading)_

_There's just one more shout out I'd like to give. Usually I'd only give shout outs to DBM2 fics, but Elbadj's "Dragon Ball XV" really deserves to be praised. He was initially hesitant to publish the story, but I'm glad someone talked him into doing it, if you take the time to read it you won't be sorry you did!_

_I also would like to take the time to comment on some reviews:_

_**C: **Without Goku here is Gohan still going to do nothing or will he finally rise up and take his father's place since he is currently the strongest one on Earth?_

**C: **_would Gohan go back to training after the whole Buu event? I mean... Goku was the strongest on that planet besides Kid Buu and he struggled with Buu. Knowing that their could be someone stronger out there would they still train to prepare for a new threat? Not just Vegeta and Uub?_

**R: **_Honestly, I'm not sure what the difference—to Gohan—about this situation is between here and after the Cell saga. Gohan had many chances to train but still didn't. Maybe he trained for a few years and stopped, we just don't know. But in _The Majin Legacy_, Gohan put more focus toward helping his mother and Goten cope to the loss and focus on school work and his relationship with Videl, eventually impregnating here about 4 and half years later._

**C: **_My question is that with Goten and Trunks still training, will they ever reach a ssj2?_

**R:** _Depends if they have the drive for it or not, or if they receive the right training._

**C:**_ Goten's promise to become stronger for his dad, man that just pulls on my heart. That actually almost made me cry. You have done a fantastic job of keeping me reading this._

**R: **_Honestly, that made my day when I read this. It means a lot. Thank you.**  
**_

**C: **_Ever thought of having Uub absorb Good Buu, like in (ew) GT, but having him get massively stronger AND gain the magical properties such as regeneration?_

**R:**_ Yes, actually. Except, if I do introduce Majuub into this story, his regeneration will be limited to anything short of decapitation, impalement of the heart, regenerating limbs and obviously, being blown to bits. Small and large cuts, bruises, broken bones and such would heal within seconds, however; Majuub would have a healing factor comparable to Wolverine's from X-Men._

**C: **_Dragon Ball should've ended just like that, I enjoyed this initials chapters a lot and I'm looking forward for the next chapters._

**R: **_Thanks!_

**C: **_Oh look, I finally got to reviewing. I thought I did review, but oh well. XD What does Novus Coeptus mean?_

**R: **_It's Latin for "New Beginning"._

**C: **_So, will goku tell Vegeta about uub the day of, through telepathy?_

**R:**_ Wow, that was pretty close to what actually happened. Are you telepathic? I've actually planned this happening since I started writing this xD._

**C: **_Old Kai seemed a bit...off, maybe it was the line about Mexican Food, but I don't know._

**R: **_I was actually considering cutting that out before posting this chapter but I thought I may as well have one last reference to the anime._

**C:** _Seriously now,Heart Attack?!That's lame(no offense).You could have just said that since "he killed himself"he couldn't be revived,the Strain on his Body,or the Simple Excuse,that he didn't want/wish to come back again(Training,Peace and well,overuse of the Dragon Balls)..._

**R: **_Cardiac arrest actually. And no offense taken, of course. By the way, out of all four of your suggestions, I actually used all of them in the chapter._


End file.
